HB and HG love story
by ChloeDracoMalfoy
Summary: H.G., I hope you'll think of me often, but I guess that it'll remain as a dream. I think of you a lot. Take care.    -H.B.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Too bad, I want to be a billionaire and I want to be J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: This is my second one shot. I hope you like it. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please review it, with a cherry on top.**

"Why are you suddenly best friends with the Slytherin? Of all the Slytherins out there, why do you have to pick the ferret?" I cannot believe that he'll just put everything behind him, all the name calling we endured, all the teasing, and all of the ferret's antics.

"Hermione, people change. It may be for the better or for the worse, but it's still change. I never would have thought that I'll be friends with him, but look at us now. It just goes to show that no matter how impossible a thing may seem, it can still happen." Harry reasoned.

"Harry, a tiger never changes it's stripes. What if he's plotting something against us." I just... it really is impossible.

"Come on, Head girl. Just give the bloke a chance. Let the ferret befriend you, 'Mione. You won't regret it. Please, for us?" Ron gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "Alright, but that's all he gets. One chance. If he messes up, that's it."

I wonder what they saw in Malfoy. There is a possibility that he did change after the war. I just don't get why they accepted him so easily.

I need to clear my mind. A walk should do the trick. As I was walking, an owl made it's way to me.

Such a magnificent owl, one of the rarest actually. I didn't even know that an owl like this exists until now. Blue feathers covered it's body. I don't know if it is natural or just a charm. I can't realky complain because it's my favorite color.

The owl dropped a package in front of me. It looked at me for a while until it decided to leave me.

The package was wrapped in pink and there was a letter attached to it.

H.G.

I have admired you from afar for years. I never had the courage to say that. I'm afraid that you might laugh at me, or worse; ignore me. I never showed you my true colors because of what my friends would think. We're similar in almost every way. I hope you'll think of me often, but I guess that it'll remain as a dream. I think of you a lot. Take care.

H.B.

H.B.? Who's H.B.? I don't know any one with those initials. I wonder if he's in my year. I need to find out who he is so I can thank him. It was nice to know that someone notices and cares about me. Sure, I have my friends but having someone's affection is... different. It's nice to know that someone sees me morethan just a friend. I want to know who he is.

'H.B.' sent me a box of my favorite chocolate. I love chocolate. I always have, but I rarely eat them while I'm home. My parents are think that they'll ruin my teeth.

For the next seven days, I recieved a present from 'H.B.' everyday. He sent me a bracelet, a book, some flowers, expensive quills, more chocolates, perfume, and my very own owl. He gave me the blue owl.

I can't thank him enough. I sent him a letter saying how much I appreciate his gifts.

It was a great week. I even became friends with the ferret. I hate to admit it but he's not so bad. He still teases but he doesn't mean it. I kinda like his company.

I got an owl from 'H.B.' the next day.

H.G.

I'll meet you at the Astronomy tower today at 3:00. See you soon.

H.B.

Saying that I was happy would be an understatement. I was jumping up and down in my head. I'll finally meet him.

I was looking forward to meet him the whole day. I almost ran up the stairs. Almost.

I expect him to be there on time. What I didn't expect was his identity.

"Malfoy?" my eyes bulged. Malfoy? How? 'H.B.' was Malfoy? Impossible.

"Hello, Hermione. Surprised to see me?" he smiled.

"How? H.B.? How is H.B. Related to you?"

"Well, Head Girl, I'm Head Boy."

He was indeed the Head boy. Wow, Malfoy fancies me?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Hermione. Are you done staring?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe it." I blushed.

"Well, believe it." he replied.

"So... Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"How would you like to accompany me to Hogmead next week?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
